


Winchesters and tea house

by ManonLB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Crowley is a genius, Dean Winchester is So Done, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, No Angst, Sammy loves tea, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManonLB/pseuds/ManonLB
Summary: After a hunt, Crowley manages to take the Winchester and their angel to a tea house, to Dean great displeasure !
Kudos: 6





	Winchesters and tea house

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here’s a little OS, born from a joke between my friend and I (also we are in denial about the ending of SPN). While getting lost on the web I discovered a person who makes personalized tea, including one named Destiel. We immediately started to picture Spn’s character in a tea house and this is the result. If you like it, please leave a review it is always nice!   
> Also, English is not my first language so I’m sorry for the mistake and the weird sentence or grammar!

Dean sighed for the fifth time in ten minutes. He did not belong here.   
He should have been in a bar, a glass of whisky in the hand, not here… in a tea house.

The Winchesters had just wrap up a difficult hunt, which had required Castiel’s and Crowley’s help, and as they were about to go home to the bunker, the King of Hell had convinced them to go celebrate their success.   
They had agreed. 

Few years before, the idea of going for a drink with a demon, especially the King, would have occurred to them as completely absurd. They would have laugh at the person silly enough to suggest such a crazy idea. The Winchesters didn’t have drinks with demons, they killed them.  
But things had changed. Crowley was, indeed, a demon, but he put himself at risk, many times for them and between alliance and treason, it was certainly not the first, nor the last time that they stopped to drink with him. 

The demon had promised them that he knew a very nice place and the trio had followed him without a question, drained enough by the hunt to trust him on the choice of the location. That include Castiel, who had used his weakened grace to heal the little wounds that the two brothers had suffered. 

When he had arrived in front of the establishment, Dean had started to doubt, the place seemed way to cozy to be a decent bar. But at this stage, as long as they served him booze, the hunter couldn’t care less that the place was named “Megane’s teas”. He should have read the name more carefully, but it was only once he was inside that he understood. Feverish, he let his gaze wandered around the room, hoping to be wrong, before, directing his eyes on the demon, grumbling. 

“A tea house, Crowley really? Are you kidding me, do I look like an old lady, a Brit or a hot water lover?   
-Tsst, tsst Squirrel, always so defiant, give this place a chance, they make excellent pies to go with the tea. 

This argument alone, was almost enough to convince Dean to stay, but he turned to his brother and his angel for support, in vain. Castiel didn’t care about what he ate or drank since everything taste approximately the same to him, and Sam loved tea. The traitor was already looking at the menu. Left alone, Dean surrendered and allowed Crowley to guid them to a little round table covered by a nice tablecloth ornated with lace. 

This is how Dean Winchester had end up in a tea house. After his last sigh, ignored by Sam and Crowley wo were chatting, he drew Castiel, seated on his right, attention to him. 

-I’m not sure to understand Dean, what is the problem with this place? He asked, his head tilted to the side.   
-It’s a tea house, Cass, look around, there is only octogenarians and lettuce eater’s like Sammy, and worst of all they don’t serve beer, whined the hunter while shooting a dark look a the menu for the tenth time since their arrival.   
The angel wasn’t sure to understand why this place was so hellish for his friend, but he chose to stay silent, only bobbing his head.   
-There is pie, he added hopping than the mention of his favourite dessert would comfort the hunter.   
-At least there that, sighed Dean. What have you ordered?   
-I took this one, there is honey inside and I was very fond of that when I was human. But I don’t see the point of me ordering, everything taste like molecule to me, answered Castiel shrugging one’s shoulder.   
-If I have to drink, you do too.

Castiel frowned because of this weird logic but once again he chooses to ignore the hunter’s bad faith. The later had chosen the strongest tea he was able to find, black tea… peach flavoured, and to reward himself he had also ordered not one but two slices of cherry pie. Crowley had settled for a good old cup of Earl grey served with a scone, while Sam had decided on a green tea apple, plum and quince flavoured.   
When the waiter arrived with their cups, Dean let a new growl escape his lips, that his companions chose to ignore, and he immediately threw himself on the pie. He had just the time to eat a bite when Crowley raised his cups as to do a toast. 

-The best tea in the States, enjoy! He claimed proudly before drinking, pinkie in the air. 

This scene, the King of Hell, drinking his tea in such a mannered way, almost got Dean choking on his pie and even Sam had a hard time trying to restrain his giggle. Castiel let his gaze went from his cup to Crowley with a sceptical look. 

-I’m not sure to understand, do one have to raise the pinkie to drink tea? He asked his friends very seriously.   
-You don’t have to Cass, it’s an old tradition almost extinguished, answered Sam, Dean to busy with his pie to pay attention. 

The young Winchester drank, himself, as to prove Castiel that he could hold his cup in a normal way. During that time, Dean had finished his first slice of pie, and the crust had made him thirsty, so he had to resolve to drink his own tea. He took the smallest gulp he could and immediately burned his throat and tongue. 

-It’s way too hot! He yelled before eating a piece of pie to ease the pain. 

Castiel tasted, in turn, without feeling anything special. 

-Mine’s okay.   
-That’s because you’re an angel, you big dork, retorted the hunter while giving him a death stare. I burned my tongue   
The angel, not impressed at all by the hunter grumpiness, put two fingers on his head et like that the burning sensation was gone, resulting in a sheepish Dean.   
-Thanks Cas.

The angel didn’t answer, only giving him a knowing look and Dean blowed cautiously on his cup before taking a second gulp from it. He frowned as the bitter and fruity aroma overwhelmed his taste bud. 

-It tastes like bad hot water with an old peach aftertaste, he complained to the angel. Yours?  
-Taste like molecule, I can’t even feel the honey, answered Castiel a little disappointed. Do you want to taste it?   
-No thanks! The lesser I drink of that, the better!  
-You still have to finish your cup, Sayed the angel, pointing at the recipient almost full.   
-Shut up and drink yours, mumbled Dean.  
-I don’t see the point in that Dean, it has no taste.   
-Just like mine, no silly excuses.

Castiel rolled up his eyes, carried the cup to his lips, and emptied it in one gulp, a defiant look on the face, making Dean cocky smile turned into a surprised expression. 

-There, your turn.   
-Cas, man, you’re not supposed to bottom up your tea, it’s not a shot.  
-The result is the same, and it is quicker, so I don’t see the issue, answered the angel, tilting his head to the side again. 

Having nothing to object, Dean shook his head and took another gulp of his tea, the taste making him wince. 

Sam and Crowley, on their side, were enjoying their drink, while discussing the hunt they had just ended, the demon bragging about his role in it. Even though he was pretending not to see him, Sam didn’t know if he was supposed to be amused or dismayed by Dean’s attitude, while Crowley took great delight in Dean’s distress. He was particularly proud of his idea.   
Taking the Winchesters to a tea house! Few people could have done that!


End file.
